1. Field
The present invention relates to data processing, and in particular to just-in-time code compilation for efficient processing of XML messages.
2. Related Art
Conventional Extended Markup Language (XML) message processors typically process incoming messages according to a dynamic set of subscriptions in order to determine which messages should be sent to which subscribers. A message subscription generally comprises a Boolean function of a set of clauses, and the evaluation of the Boolean functions represents a repeating computation in XML message processing. While such processing works well, it suffers from sub-optimal performance because the expression evaluations are performed in a high-level programming language code as the set of subscriptions evolve during run-time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for performing efficient expression evaluations at run-time.